


Bury a Friend

by keanuwwu



Category: John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanuwwu/pseuds/keanuwwu
Summary: Luna Halls is working at a clubhouse named the Continental.John Wick gets a message for a new job.Mentions of drugs/suicide/prostitution





	1. Chapter 1

\- Around 12:30 am 

Luna’s POV

The heavy winds continued to lift up your short dress as you walked through the downtown streets. You pulled your hoodie tighter around you, feeling the eyes of passerby’s linger a little bit too long. The moon was high above you and lighting your way towards the clubhouse. The Continental was an exclusive gentleman’s club where girls from all over the world were highly sought after. Cameron was the bodyguard for the night, he stepped aside as he saw you walking up and shot you a small smile. You nodded back to him, gliding your hand across his chest as a thank you.

The bright pink and blue neon lights are quick to fill your eyes, making you wince slightly. The fog was already filling around the floor, making the fallen money disappear. Other dancers are quick to greet you as you walk further into the club, their voices muffled by the loud music. The club wasn’t full just yet, the usual members were just starting to take their favorite seats in front of the dancers they liked best. Walking past the bar you pull your hoodie tighter around you – hurrying to get in the dressing room. 

“Bunny! You made it!” Sugar is quick to rush over to you, bringing you to her embrace. 

“I’m sorry for being late, I ended up walking.” You reply in a small voice. Sugar’s been watching over you since you arrived, you owe a lot of your skills to her. You applied to work at the club as a bartender, not really enjoying the attention the dancers got. Bale, on the other hand had different ideas. He was the owner of the Continental and didn’t do the hiring process but put his assistant in charge instead. When he arrived one Saturday, 6 months ago, he couldn’t believe you weren’t a dancer; “Someone like you; your childish act and your big brown eyes almost always on the verge of tears.. who wouldn’t want you? I can make you rich.” The words stuck with you and you accepted his offer. 

Sugar gasps, “No, not in this weather. Something bad could’ve happened, Bunny.” That was kind of the point, Sugar - you think to yourself as you walk over to sit in her hair and makeup chair. Sugar works her usual magic on you, applying makeup in a swift fashion but never missing a beat. Tonight she wore her blonde hair up in a slick pony tail – something that really showed off her features. Her cheekbones were shining with highlighter and her blue-green eyes were a good match with her dark green body suit. She always paired everything with her favorite black garter belt, leaving little to the imagination but always having enough for private shows. Sensing your silence she leans in closer while applying your dark red lipstick. 

“You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, right?” You throw her an upward glance before responding. 

“Of course, It’s just my usual nerves. I never know if I’m actually any good.” Sugar tucks two fingers under you chin, forcing you take make eye contact. 

“You’re probably the best in the business. So many come just for you, you know this.” Sugar leans in, kissing you and leaving a pink lipstick mark against your cheek. “Plus, I taught you everything you know.. for the most part. You’ve got real talent.” Sugar asks for your hand and leads you to the racks of clothes. 

You decided trying something you recently bought, leaning towards a white lacy corset with matching high wasted panties. Sugar helps you into your pink silk robe, tying it loosely around your waist. She points to your favorite stilettos to match, kneeling on the floor to help you in them. Pushing herself off the floor she stands behind you in the mirror. 

“We’re missing the finishing touch..” Sugar walks towards the wigs and brings out the short pink wig everyone loves so much. 

“I had to keep it hidden, the new girl was very keen on making it hers.” A warm chuckle escapes your throat. Sugar hands you some bobby-pins as she sets the wig over your pinned up black hair. Slowly but surely she secures it, asking you to shake to make sure no loose strands fall out. 

“Are you ready?” Sugar asks as she makes her way to the stage door. 

“As I’ll ever be,” you take another glance at yourself in the mirror before walking out, embracing the colorful lights. 

\- Around 11:30 pm 

John’s POV

The work phone ringing in John’s office was enough to pull him from a deep slumber. John had recently taken some time off, just a couple weeks from a really bad “trip” he had to take to Mexico. John slowly gets up, his bedroom dark as night, the only light coming in from the street lamp close to his window. He pads to his office, a gun already secured in his waist band. 

Text Message from: Anonymous 

“We’ve got another job for you, Mr. Wick. Please see details down below – You have 72 hours to complete and then you may collect your reward of $35,000. 

May all go swell, Mr. Wick. Clock starts now…” 

John clicks his phone closed, already gathering all the needed materials for his mission. It’s not unlikely for jobs to come in at night, but very rarely. John is very cautious when it comes to killings, he likes to watch them in their natural habit for a bit; seeing why someone would want them assassinated. He heads back to his room to gather a suitcase, grabbing things at random before fixing his eyes on his favorite black suit. The message read he would be going to the Continental, a gentleman’s club he wasn’t particularly aware of. He had heard rumors though, about the girls there always doing a bit more than they should for money - But what was he to say when it came to making ends meet. 

The details also said who he would be looking out for; Luna Halls, a small girl with black hair and around 19-23 years old, it states she’s said to be working tonight. This came across as odd to him, usually the people he was going after weren’t women.. and they certainly weren’t this young. It also wasn’t a large sum of cash.. he could make due without taking this job; but he also knew if it wasn’t him it would be someone else, someone that would probably leave a mess behind. With that being said, he put everything he needed in the trunk of his Mustang and drove off towards downtown. 

John ended up renting a hotel room close to the Continental, about a block away but still in perfect view of the club doors. He saw masses of people coming in and out of the venue and all different walks of life. It’s about 1:00 am now, he paces back and forth for a bit in his room and glances out his window every now and then; hoping the foot traffic will eventually slow for his chance to check things out. Grabbing cigarettes and his wallet, he decides to leave his gun in his case. 

He marches towards the club and tries not to bump into the heavily drunken groups of people. Laughter continues to fill the streets as he walks towards his goal. There is a slight line before entering the club but John doesn’t mind, happily finishing his cigarette and dreading the idea of going inside. The security guard looked strong but nothing John couldn’t handle if it came down to it. 

“Huh, never seen you before.. We usually only get regulars on Fridays.” The mans dark shirt had a name tag that read “Cameron.” John narrowed his eyes as he came forward. 

“Does that mean I’m not allowed in?” John flicks away his cigarette into a nearby puddle as the man steps aside, gesturing him in. 

“My apologies. Enjoy the show, Sir. Luna’s my favorite.” The bodyguard shoots him a wink before stopping the people behind him in line. John raises his eyebrows as he passes the security guard, the club air 

reeking of alcohol and cigar smoke. He follows the string of people crowding around the stage in the far center. Leather couches were circled around different stages, the main stage had a couple rows of seats as he watched people hurry to grab one. 

Still standing he watches as a girl in a pink wig makes her rounds on the pole, enticing everyone around her. She moves her body to the music making all eyes watch her. The pink robe that holds most of her modesty slowly falls off one shoulder as she undoes it at her waist. John hears the low murmurs all around him as she does that. He slowly makes his way up, settling a row back from the stage to watch the show. You must be Luna.. John thought to himself as he gulped watching her dance. The men around him grunting as she stepped down the stage, the spotlight following her and making her skin shine. Slowly but surely she makes her away through the strings of men, saying hi to old customers and avoiding the not so friendly types. 

Another step and she’s right in front of John. Slowly lifting her hand she moves the fallen strands of her hair out of her face. The girl runs her neatly polished finger nail across his chest and up to his neck. John clears his throat, hoping he didn’t sound too nervous. She gives him a small smile, but that smile was enough to be etched into his brain forever. He moves his hand to her wrist hoping to hold her against him just for a second longer. The girl looks a bit surprised at his reaction, jumping a bit at the grasp. John gives her some cash before letting her go, her hand quickly taking the money he held in his hand. The girl leaned down towards him and whispered in his ear.

“Thank you, Sir. This is very much appreciated.” She let out a small laugh before moving towards the other patrons. John didn’t have a chance to respond, caught in the moment. She smells like honey.. John thought as she walked to another row of seats. John lets his eyes wander a bit, watching more than he should. The lacy corset tight against her chest. He felt a moment of jealousy, something boiling at the thought of other men watching her. He decided he saw enough once she settled in another mans lap. John adverted his eyes, landing on the bar across the club. 

“What can you tell me about her?” John asks the tall blonde behind the bar who happened to be fixing him a bourbon. She takes a glance at the stage before referring back to him. 

“Oh, my bunny?,” she smiles for a second before continuing, “Her name’s Luna. If you’re interested in getting with her you’d have to get in line, and let me tell you, handsome; there’s a long waiting list.” The blonde hands John his drink which he downs in one go. He takes another look at the girl back on stage and notes that this probably isn’t going to be as easy as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Same night, 4:30 am

Luna’s POV

You dragged yourself through the double doors, settling on the small leather couch they set up backstage. Bundles of bills in different colored rubber bands were stacked neatly around you. Having made a little over 2,000 dollars you’re a bit happy with yourself. Stripping was easy money, it didn’t mean you had to like it. You see the doors swing open from the corner of your eyes and watch as Bale, the club owner, sways towards you. 

“You seemed a little off your game tonight, Luna.” His voice strong and smelling of alcohol. He watches as you start putting your money in your duffel bag, ignoring his comment. 

“So I make you the best in the business and you think you can just ignore me?” Bale grunts as he takes a couple stacks. Grabbing a bundle, he forces it under your chin and makes you look up at him. The stench of his breath making you grimace under his stare. 

“Tell me, Luna. What would you be without me?”

“Happy, probably.” You shoot back in a monotone voice. Bale never dared touching you, after all, you brought in the most money. He leans forward a bit, losing his balance.

“Come on, Luna… there’s nothing else out there for you. This is all you have going for you and you know it.” He braces himself on the couch as he slurs his words. His hand starts petting your hair while you continue your task. A rap at the door makes him pull away and stand up, just as Sugar makes her way in. 

“Didn’t think you’d still be here, Bale.” Sugar’s condescending tone is enough to throw anyone on edge. 

“Just checkin’ on our little one. Making sure she knows what a good job she did.” He waves the bundle of bills he took at Sugar and wobbles as he takes his steps towards the door. You let out a breath, Sugar always comes and saves the day. 

“I hate him more and more every night.” Sugar decides to sit on the floor opposite of you, watching as you finish counting your profit. 

“It doesn’t bother me anymore. I’m numb to everything and everyone around me. I just come here to do my job.” You pick yourself off the floor and head for your locker, grabbing your black hoodie. You hear Sugar sigh behind you, probably still milling over your choice of words. You begin to panic, not wanting to cause her any worry. 

“Listen, I’ll be alright. And I’m just going to head home. It’s not that far.” Sugar throws you a disappointed look, obviously wanting to talk about your recent mood – instead she nods and blows you a kiss. You close the locker and walk over to the doubled doors, switching into your tennis shoes before heading out. 

“Oh, Luna! Before you go I wanted to let you know a man came in asking questions about you. He ordered a bourbon at the bar.” 

You pause in the doorway, and turn to her slowly. “So… I’m assuming he’s different from the others if you bothered to mention him..” you raise your eyebrows as you question her. 

“I just wanted to let you know. He didn’t seem like our usual customers, he was in a nice suit as well. I think it really pointed out his features. He seemed a little frustrated though..” Sugar gives you a small smile and the image of the man popped into your head. Remembering the man who shoved a fifty into your hand before letting go of your wrist. The smell of his aftershave filled your nose from the memory, also remembering the slight burn from his beard when you leaned down to whisper to him. Touching your cheek you slightly bow to her before exiting out the doors. 

“I’ll see you later, Sugar. Thank you for everything.” You shout as you head back to into the club.

Cameron’s already at the front doors, unlocking them to let you thru. 

“Did you need a ride home? You know you’re never a bother.” Cameron asks before letting you pass. 

“Always appreciated but I’ll be okay. See you later.” Cameron shrugs at your response. You wait for the lock on the doors to click before you begin your walk. The walk home was always nice, no matter what time of the night it was. The roads and sidewalks were still wet from the night showers, making everything a bit humid around you. I should’ve worn a different jacket.. you think to yourself as you continue down the quiet street but stop after you hear rustling behind you. 

With a quick turn you see that the roads are empty besides the crows settled on the power lines. Looking across the dimly lit street nothing seems out of place. Is it cliche if I ask if anyone’s there?.. you think to yourself as you turn back around, your trusty pocket knife now placed in your palm.

Fumbling with your keys you finally get inside your apartment building, silently climbing the stairs before reaching your place. You close the door, not worrying about the lock and head for the kitchen - flipping the light switch on once you reach it and place the duffel bag on the counter. You hear a soft meow behind you as you set everything down. Kirby, your tabby cat, is needy for attention. 

“Let’s get some sleep, Kirb.” Picking him up you head into your bedroom, not bothering undressing as you collapse into your bed. 

\- Same night, 4:30 am. 

John’s POV 

John wandered around the downtown streets before heading back to the hotel, milling over the way he was going to deal with his current job. John wasn’t one to let emotions get in the way, he was used to making tough decisions based on his profession - so why was the thought of doing this job so hard?

John gladly took some left over food from the late night vendors before they closed up shop. He trailed back towards the hotel with the humidity from the rain making his shirt cling to his back. John turned the corner the clubhouse was on and jumped as the front door swung open.

“Fuck.” John whispered as he stepped back, making quick movements and hiding behind a magazine stand. John peered over, watching as the security guard stepped out onto the sidewalk. A girl walks out after him, Luna. John continues watching, his heartbeat going rapid in his chest. He sees the security guard close the door after the short conversation and looks on as she stands there. She was wearing a large black hoodie with tennis shoes, a duffel bag circled around her small shoulders. He imagines her smelling like she did earlier, like she bathed in pure honey. Before beginning her walk she grabs her hood, tucking her dark hair away.

You’re making this too hard for me… John thought to himself as he checks his watch in his left wrist, it’s almost 5 am. He could easily get the job over with and collect his money before sunrise, with no hard feelings. Disposing her body wouldn’t be difficult, maybe he could even leave her there for someone else to find in the morning. I could even make it look like a robbery.. his eyes wander back over to her, her small frame clutching a duffel bag. No, I’m better than that..

John stands up, moving from behind the magazine stand. His heart beating rapidly in his chest. He continues to follow her from the opposite side of the street - making sure there’s still some distance between them. As he moves forward his foot accidentally taps against a metal trash can which makes a loud enough noise he knows she heard. He crouches, cursing to himself. John doesn’t dare look, he knows she hasn’t continued. He slows his heart rate and figures if she came over to look for him he would take his chance.

A sigh of relief leaves his nose once John hears Luna continue to walk. He decides he’s going to assist her home at this point. Slowly but surely he follows behind as she reaches an old apartment building. He looks on as she opens the door, but not before checking over her shoulder. She slips inside and closes the door back into place. John waits for another moment, watching as he sees a third story light come on in the apartment building, taking that as Luna’s.

John can see her pick up her cat as she walks away from the kitchen window. John lets out a groan, a battle raging inside himself. He turns around to walk back to the hotel with a heavy heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday 10:00pm

John’s POV

John steps fresh out of the shower, the steam clouding the mirror and maybe even his judgment. Forgotten beads of water clinging to his body as he pulls the towel around his waist. John runs his fingers through his hair, doing his best to untangle the pitch black mess. He walks out of the bathroom and over to the closet, removing his infamous black suit off the hanger. Going back over to the mirror, he secures his tie around his neck. He picks up his belt next, fastening it tight around his hips.

He lets out a long sigh while looking out his hotel window. The Continental’s sign was bright and buzzing, an invitation for all around. John combs his hair back while checking his watch - hoping he wouldn’t be late in watching their main attraction. A ring goes off from deep in his suitcase, bringing him back to life.

Text Message from Anonymous:

“Reminder: you have 42 hours left to finish your task. Please see this task through. Remember, as soon as the task is completed you may collect your $35,000 dollar reward.

May all go swell, Mr. Wick..”

John rolls his eyes; annoyed with the thought of being reminded. Maybe if I ignore this, it’ll all go away. But that’s too good to be true… John thought to himself as he pulled his gun out of the case. He loads his gun with ease, supplying a new magazine before leaving the hotel room. The gun metal cold against his stomach as he heads into the elevator.

John is met with the blaring horn of taxis and the loud citizens of downtown as he exits the hotel. He groans as he walks further down the street, bothered by the sea of people milling around the doors of the Continental. He hesitates, seeing as they stopped letting people in.

“The clubs full! We’re at max capacity at the moment.” The bodyguard shouts as people continue to line up. Dissatisfaction spreads through the crowd upon hearing the news. A girl with blonde hair steps into the door, he remembers her from the day before. She whispers something into the bodyguards ear before heading back inside. John steps out of the line and allows more people before him, hoping to find another way inside.

He rounds the building, seeing multiple men standing near the back exit smoking cigarettes and laughing. John puts his hand over his gun, making sure it’s properly concealed as he makes his way over to them.

“Gentlemen.” John asses the men in the alley, all seem to be around his height but definitely did not match his build. The man closest to him responds in a grunt before blowing cigarette smoke in his direction.

“I don’t feel like talking to anyone besides my crew on my break.” The men all agreed. Their low chuckles ringing in John’s ears.

“I can make this brief, for you and for me. I’m just interested in getting in the club.”

“Then you just missed the front door, jackass.” John throws a glare towards the taller man’s direction which is enough to make him swallow hard and eat his words.

“That’s observant of you, yes. The regular clubhouse isn’t what I’m interested in though. I hear there’s a sort of waiting list when it comes to seeing some of the dancers?” The man smoking the cigarette looks around at his coworkers before responding.

“You gotta talk to Bale. He’s the owner of the clubhouse, you gotta put out a large sum of money though I do know that.” The men all chuckle again. “Follow me, I can take you to him.” The man tosses his cigarette before opening the back door into the club. He walks in first, holding the door open for John. There’s a long hallway with multiple doors and red lights, lighting the way. The club music is muffled through the walls but John is sure he can hear more than music. John holds his hand above his gun just in case, hoping he doesn’t need to make a mess.

They round the corner and the man stops before a door, he takes another look at John before knocking.

“Come in!” Bale’s head is draped over his desk as he holds a rolled up bill in his hand, white powder crushed into perfect even lines in front of him. There’s a girl lounging in the loveseat by the window, she’s flicking a lighter with her left hand and looks a little dazed.

“Who the fuck is this guy?” Bale’s harsh tone brings John back to life. Both men take a step into the office, John watching as the worker steps in further.

“He had some questions about the private shows with the dancers, boss. I thought it was best if he spoke with you.” The man doesn’t bother making eye contact with Bale.

“Ah I see. Hoping to get fucked by one of my girls, huh? What’s your name?” Bale’s glassy eyes shift over John, he raps at his desk with his fingers.

“Depends on which girl it is. My name’s John.” John understands the game he has to play, he can humor Bale a little but still maintain his composure. Bale slams his hands on his desk at his response.

“That’s what I’m talking about. Let’s talk money, John. I don’t have a set price and this isn’t some sliding scale type of bullshit. I do this based on the girl.“ Bale doesn’t make eye contact with John while speaking, his eyes fall on the girl in the loveseat. “Did you have one in mind? I haven’t seen you in before and we have so many to pick from…” Bale trails off.

John clears his throat before speaking, Luna pops into his head. John imagines running his calloused hands over her soft skin. Her skin dimpling under him. He thinks about her voice, sweet and inviting. John looks back at the miserable man in front of him before responding, pissed she’s under his demand.

“I want Luna.” John’s voice is strong and stern. Bale’s eyes go wide as he leans back into his chair, the chair creaking under his weight in response.

“Of course, he picks the most expensive one.” Bale sucks on his teeth. “I’ll do you a little deal. Depending on how much you put down, I’ll make sure you’re the only one she sees. She has a client today - if you want to see her tonight you’re gonna have to pay a little extra.”

“For how long?” John’s throat is dry, a bit disgusted by the thought of “buying” someone out.

“For however long you keep paying, then she’ll go on to the next miserable fuck.” Bale grins. He knows exactly what he’s doing; or else he probably wouldn’t be running such a successful club. Bale picks up a pen and scribbles something on a napkin. He neatly folds it up and slides it across the desk, picking up some cocaine residue on the way. John picks up the napkin, sighing once seeing the price.

“Deal.”

Same day, 11:20pm

Luna’s POV

Saturday are met with a different type of shift. Instead of your usual show on stage you spend the night with a man wanting to pay for your time. Bale has certain girls rotate into the private rooms from time to time. This isn’t something you do often, enjoying the stage more.

You sit in the dressing room, rummaging through your outfits before deciding on your see-thru babydoll dress, the sheer white allowing your pink lace bralette to show. Spending the night in a half-lit room meant you didn’t have to get too flashy with your clothing. You open the trunk full of different heels, wanting to wear your white stilettos. The backstage door opens, you lift your head up to greet Sugar who just walked in.

“How are you today?” Sugar asks in her usual concerned voice. She’s sporting an oversized t-shirt and her black doc martens. You think about it for a moment, you woke up mid-afternoon and spent the day cleaning your apartment. Around 6, your mom called hoping to get you to come back home.

“Pretty good, I was feeling productive. Ended up cleaning my whole apartment and then some.” You respond in the sweetest voice you can put on. Sugar cared for you, maybe too much. You never want to cause her any worry. She lights up at your response, able to tell you’re in a better mood than you were yesterday.

“That makes me happy, Bun! Do you know who has the private room with you tonight?”

“I never bother asking, I just figured it was going to be one of my regulars. Who knows, maybe I’ll get my knight in shining armor.” You clasp your hands together and give Sugar puppy dog eyes which makes her laugh. She pulls out her make-up chair and taps the seat. You nod, getting up and closing the trunk on your way over to her. Sugar takes her time making you up, she gives you a cat eye look and places baby pink lipstick on your lips.

“Are you feeling the pink wig today? I had another idea if you aren’t.” Sugar asks while applying the lipstick.

“I’m all for your ideas.” You lean forward, kissing Sugar on the cheek. She decides to curl your hair, leaving beautiful full curls flowing around your back. She finishes up, allowing you to pick whatever perfume you wanted for the night. As you’re spraying it on, Bale walks into the room with another dancer, Eden.

“Just the girl I’m looking for, glad to see you’re already ready. It’s you and Eden tonight.” Eden is a new girl that recently started dancing for the club, she’s only been there for around a month or two but prefers to do Back of the House work; you can’t say you felt the same way.

“Who am I entertaining tonight, Bale?” You voice wavering at the thought.

“Ah yes, that reminds me.. You’ll be with someone new, he paid a lot of money, kitten. I’m going to need you to make sure he gets his moneys worth. Understand me? The whole night if you can.” His voice sends a shiver down your spine and not a good one. You think back to the man who came to see you dance yesterday, how strong and determined he looked. You shake the thought away while clenching your teeth and nod. Bale takes you from Sugar, pulling you and Eden down the black painted hallway. The red lights flickered a bit, signaling it was time for a change.

The clubhouse had a total of 5 private rooms, all painted matte black with white paint indicating numbers. The themes inside were all different and were all used for various things. Bale unlocks door number one, allowing Eden inside the Alice and Wonderland themed room. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before letting him close the door. He takes you to room number 3, a nice Valentine’s decorated room. The silk sheets and velvet throw weren’t something you minded.

“I won’t be kissing you, Bale. Thanks.” You say to him before closing the door on his face. You situate yourself on the bed, antipaction running through your veins. New doesn’t always mean bad. You’ve had your fair share of men that came wanting to spend time with you, even women. It’s never been too crazy and people usually tend to know when enough is enough. The security guard outside the door also keeps them at bay.

You lay back and let the silk sheets hit your back. Bale decided to have mirrors installed on the ceiling for the customers that wanted to see every detail; that just meant you had to keep your eyes closed for most of your customers. You blow a kiss to yourself before you hear the shuffling happening outside the room that makes you peer at the door. You can hear Cameron’s voice talking with who you guess is your new patron.

You quickly stand up, running to get the robe lying on the chair in the corner over your body. The curls bounced with every movement, Sugar’s really outdone herself… you think to yourself as you sit back on the edge of the bed. The black robe now safely around your waist. You hear the door creek open; you give a silent prayer to whatever god you believe in - hoping it’s someone gentle.

“Hi, Luna.” A low voice floods your ears which makes your core shake. Your down cast eyes finally look up, the man standing in front of you is exactly who you want it to be. He’s wearing a charcoal colored suit pants and jacket. His hair is tightly combed back, showing more of his features. The man takes one long stride towards you, already meeting you at the end of the bed.

There’s enough adrenaline running through your body you feel like vomiting. The man holds his hand out to you, asking you to take it. You happily do, hoping the nerves will subside with the contact.

“I don’t know your name. Bale didn’t bother telling me.” You shake his hand, his fingers firm and warm against your cold skin.

“My name is John, John Wick. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The man cracked a small smile before his face goes stone again. “May I have a seat?” John points to the spot next to you on the heart shaped bed. You give him an inviting smile as your heart continues to plummet into your stomach.

“So what can I do for you Mr. Wick? Bale mentioned you paid a lot of money, I want to feel like I’m worth it.” John watches you for a bit before palming at his knees. There’s a small scar on the corner of his eyebrow that looks new, you bring your hand up to trace the outline. You give him a quick apology once you feel him tense up under your touch.

“I’m not going to lie to you and pretend like you haven’t been on my mind since yesterday.”

“Well that’s why you’re here isn’t it?” The look on John’s face is bothersome, almost like he’s struggling to explain the real reason. He gathers your hand in his, his thumb rubbing against your hand. It’s a small action but enough to show how he’s really feeling.

“So what is it then, are you just here to save me from the shitty life you think I’m living?” You pull away from his grasp, tracing small circles around his knee instead. The room is silent besides the loud grunts that have started coming from Eden’s room.

“No, who am I to say what someone does for a living? I don’t make those decisions. I’m just curious about you.. I don’t know why someone..” John trails off, looking for the right words to say but instead choosing for silence. You get off the bed and kneel in front of him, bringing your face to his knees, forcing him to look at you.

“Why someone like me decided to waste the so-called “best years of her life” in some clubhouse surrounded by men?” John looks down at you and tries his best to focus on your words. You sense it’s been awhile since he’s been around someone in such an intimate setting. His brown almond shaped eyes let on more than he does, though.

“I guess we can start there. What happened to make you land here?” John picks his hand up, letting his fingers dance around your face. He moves the bangs a bit from in front of your eyes and follows the curve of your eyebrows, the same motion you did earlier. You give him a smile - something to help ease his nerves.

“I moved here for University, which I’m still enrolled in by the way. It started off with me being a bartender here. Bale offered me a position to dance and it was a lot easier way to make money - this part comes once in a blue moon though. What do you do?” His thumb lands across your lips, which you eagerly take into your mouth. John’s taken back a bit by your action but doesn’t move away, instead he runs his thumb across your tongue. You watch him under your lashes and notice his chest rising and falling a bit faster.

“Nothing of interest to you. I deal with people of all different walks of life. My job requires me to travel a lot. It’s hard for me to stay in one place.” John pulls his thumb away from your mouth, reaching for your waist instead. He gets you settled in his lap, your legs wrapped around his hips. You breathe him in - the smell of tobacco and whisky filling your nose as you wrap your arms around his neck

“I can say the same for me too, about meeting all different kinds of people. I don’t get to travel much. I usually just visit family whenever I’m getting home sick. I’ve been interested in traveling abroad though. Maybe I’ll go somewhere I’ve never been and disappear, never come back.” John tugs hard at the black robe pulling the belt from the loops and throwing it aside. He shrugs the robe off next and lets it fall to the ground, pooling around his feet. You nip at his throat and press small kisses around his ears. His hands roam your back and he pulls you closer into him. Allowing the closeness, your hands travel into his hair, pulling gently in order to get all of his attention.

You kiss him hard, feeling teeth clash as both of you fight for dominance. John inevitably wins, biting at your lower lip before turning you onto the bed. He gets up quickly and takes off his jacket and in the process removes his belt. A small mountain of clothes thrown on the floor.

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” John’s husky voice fills the space between the two of you. He hovers back over you and places kisses around your collarbone. A moan departs from your lips as his teeth graze over your shoulders and trails up your neck. You grip his hips hard, feeling him harden against your thigh. His lips find yours once again. His right hand is on your lower back and lifting you lightly off the bed. The heavy breathing echoes off the walls, your eyes wander to the mirror above the two of you. You admit to yourself mentally you make a very pretty pair.

John’s hand wander about your body delicately, removing your underwear in a rapid gesture. You feel yourself sink further into the bed, allowing John to have full control over you. He watches you grow more comfortable underneath him before he makes his next move. His fingers trailing slowly up your thighs before reaching your entrance. John presses his tongue against your clit as he curves his fingers inside you, curling them with every push.

A warm familiar feeling begins to grow in your stomach. Your back arching with every lap of his soft strokes. John removes his fingers from you bringing them to your mouth instead. You coat his fingers in your saliva, happily cleaning yourself off his fingers. His tongue dives deeper inside you. You grip the silk sheets hard in response, moaning as you watch John in action. You have a better understanding for the mirror above you now - it’s wonderful to have when you’re with someone you actually like.

“John, please. Please let me come for you.” His eyes stare back wide and black. The grip he had around your hips gets stronger as you rut against his mouth. You throw you head back, spilling over the edge for the man in front of you. Your cries are loud and satisfying to hear, John stays in his position as you shake - watching you come down. He brings his strong hand to your stomach to settle you back down on the bed. Your mind instantly fills with thoughts, you want to continue but not under these circumstances. John seems to feel the same way as he tears himself away from you.

“I can’t go further. Not like this, not here. I don’t feel comfortable buying your time. I’m upset I did it in the first place.” John quickly picks up his fallen coat and folds it over his arm. He hands you the black robe, making you sit up on the bed before placing it around your shoulders. You cover up and secure the belt back into place and crawl over to him on the bed. He lets you back into his lap and he holds you against him, your head near his stomach.

“I want to see you again. Outside of this place.” Your plea is soft against his stomach and you thought it probably went unnoticed. His hands tangle into your hair, massaging gently at your scalp. He hums in response.

“Of course. I’ll take you somewhere, one of my favorite places. Would that be okay with you?” John’s question lingers in the air for a moment before you nod against him.

Your eyes start to feel heavy and the hand on your back lulls you to sleep.


	4. //

_ Late Sunday Night _

_ John’s POV _

John watched over Luna as she slept. Her face nuzzled in his lap while he combed lightly through her hair. His mind wandered elsewhere. John was struggling on how to deal with the situation at hand, accepting this job was causing more trouble than he wanted. Luna shifted in his lap, grabbing him by the waist and snuggling closer. Her skin became more flushed as she slept.

John managed to pick her up and get her tucked into bed. He splayed the silk sheets over her before adding the throw. He slowly stood up, checking that his gun was still secure and safely back in its place around his hip. His phone buzzed against his thigh, signaling he didn’t have much time left to complete his job. John left his jacket at the edge of the bed for her. He gathered himself together and gave Luna a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. 

“Hey Boss, how’d it go?” Cameron - the boy that checked him into the club yesterday asked him while he stepped into the hallway. Cameron was leaning against the wall, looking anxious as he spoke with him. 

“She’s fine. Do me a favor and check up on her in a bit? She’s sleeping.” John managed to tell him before walking towards the front of the club. The music was loud and breaking his train of thought. He walked quickly through the sea of bodies and headed for the bar.

“What can I get for you?” The blonde asked him as she made her way over to him. He shook his head hard before giving her an answer. 

“I just want to leave a note for Luna.” She looked up at him with big eyes before nodding. She held a finger up before disappearing around the back. John made eye contact with the other men around the bar while he waited. Their eyes were dark, looking at every passing girl with desire and need. The thoughts disgusted John. He wanted nothing more than to get Luna as far as possible. 

“Here you go, Sir.” The blonde handed him a pad of paper along with a pen, she also slid a glass of bourbon his way. John gave her a quick nod before scribbling his note on a piece of paper and downing his drink. 

“Can you make sure this gets to her please?” John asked while standing up from his chair. He fished a couple of bills from his pocket before leaving.

“Yeah of course, and don’t worry about the drink. It’s on the house.” The girl smiled back at him while folding up the note. John gave a small smile back - leaving the money and the club. The cold air hit him hard. He walked back to the hotel quickly, reaching the doors in a matter of minutes. 

The clock read 4 am. John’s mind swirled while he laid down in his hotel room. He thought of Luna, trusting him enough to fall asleep in his arms. It could’ve been over in a matter of minutes if he wasn’t taken by her. John pushed the thought further away in his mind, disgusted by its persistence. The weight of his thoughts lulled him to sleep. 

  
  


_ Sunday 4:00am _

_ Luna’s POV _

The shouting coming from the hall was enough to wake you up. You found yourself tucked in between the silk sheets; the velvet throw was also wrapped around you and sticking to your skin. You sit up slowly, rubbing your eyes in the process. The room was quiet and smelled faintly of your earlier activities with John. Blinking around the room you notice he’s left. His jacket lays at the end of the bed. Seeing as there weren’t any windows you couldn’t make out what time it was. You gathered the jacket in your hands before setting it on your shoulders. 

Cameron opened the door just as you were reaching for it. He gives you a small smile before letting you out into the hallway.

“Sorry, I was just about to go in and check on you. He left just a little bit ago and asked me to do so.” Cameron said while following you backstage.

“Yeah, thanks. I didn’t think I’d fall asleep. Do you know what time it is?” You couldn’t have been asleep for that long, there still might be time to find John - wherever he’s gone. 

“It’s almost 4 am. Everyone’s just about ready to go, let me know if you need a ride home though, it’s cold tonight.” Cameron shoots you a smile before heading to the front of the house. 

You rummage through your locker and change out of your work attire. You slip out of the baby doll dress and into your leggings. You quickly shrug John’s jacket back over your long sleeved shirt, admiring his scent and missing the safety it gave you. There’s a stack of bills waiting for you under the rest of your belongings. You run through the money, it’s definitely the most you’ve made when doing private shows but something about it doesn’t sit right with you.  _ John isn’t like the rest, I can’t keep this…  _ you think to yourself before tossing it into your duffle bag. The sound of boots against the floor is enough to snap you back to reality. 

“Hey, Bun. How’d it go?” Her eyes were as big as her smile. They wandered over to the jacket heavy around your shoulders. “It seems like you don’t even need to answer, was he what you thought he’d be like?” Her voice was soft. She took your hand and pulled you to the couch and allowed you to settle your head in her lap.

“It was nerve racking most definitely. He calmed me down, and I him. His name is John Wick…” You smile at the thought of him, his name dripping out of your mouth with warmth. “I wasn’t expecting him to be so kind. I don’t know exactly what I was expecting but he's ticking all the right boxes. I can’t see him here again though, it feels wrong.” 

“Well, he stopped by the bar before leaving. He cares about you, Luna. I can tell. He wanted me to give you this.” She reached into her back pocket, passing a crumpled note in my hand. 

_ My Luna,  _

_ I’m sorry I didn’t wake you before I left, you looked peaceful. I’ll see you soon.  _

_ X JW  _

“Mysterious..” Sugar said while playing with you hair. “Anyway, do you need a ride home? I was about to head out.”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. Cameron offered but I’d rather ride with you.” You say while sitting up. Sugar nods and walks to her locker to get her things. You sling the duffle bag over your shoulder and walk out to the club. 

“See you later ladies! Have a good morning.” Eden sang as we continued our path to Sugar’s car. You waved to her before looking back at Sugar, sharing the same look with her. 

“She’s an odd one. Liking someone like Bale.” Sugar says when you both are situated in her car. “What are you going to do about John though? Did he give you his number or anything?” 

“You read the note he gave me. I guess we’ll just keep meeting at the clubhouse, we both said we’d prefer not to but; we’ll see..” You shrug as you lean back into the seat. The sky was painted black, the stars not bothering to join you. Sugar cranked up the heater as the two of you drove through the empty streets. A couple minutes later you arrived outside your apartment. 

“Thank you for the lift, I appreciate it.” You smile to her before giving her a hug and stepping out of the car. 

“Anytime, Bun. Get some rest okay? I’ll text you later.” Sugar exclaimed as she hastily rolled down the window. 

“Sounds good! Have a good night's sleep.” You said back before watching her drive away. 

You try your best not to step on any of the floorboards that creak when you enter your building, not wanting to disturb your neighbors. 

Unlocking the door to your apartment seemed a little easier than usual, the door easily opens with a push.  _ Mental note to look more into that later…  _

You disregard the thought and head straight for your bedroom. Kirby’s already there and curled into a perfect ball. You set your things down before taking everything off, embracing sleep and the warm kitten. 

—

The light coming in through the window above you was enough to blind you, even with your eyes closed. Kirby purred softly against your ear, licking your cheek to get you attention.

“I’m up kid, I’m up.” The clock on the nightstand reads noon. You pick yourself off the bed and make your way into the bathroom to freshen up. The cold water runs across your skin, waking you up more than you thought. After brushing your teeth you make your way into the kitchen, stopping to feed the restless feline at your feet. You check your fridge for anything you can eat.  _ It’s like I don’t even live here…  _ you mumble to yourself while looking at your empty cabinets. A knock at the door removed you away from your thoughts. You dart into your room before answering the door, pulling on the closest sweater and shorts.

“Hi, Luna.” 

And there stood John. His hair perfectly framing his face with some strands out of place. He wore a grey henley shirt that clung around his strong shoulders. In his arms he held a paper bag filled to the brim with groceries. 

“Well this is a surprise.. How do you know where I live?” John winced at the question but quickly shrugged it off. He must’ve known it was coming because a chuckle escaped his lips. 

“I-Uh.. I followed you home the other night. I just wanted to make sure you’d make it home safe.” You opened the door a bit wider, turning your head to the side to signal for him to come in. He does, following you into the kitchen and dropping the bag on the counter. 

“Well, that’s not weird at all is it? How’d you find out the floor?” John’s cheeks were red now. For someone so strong and handsome, it’s nice to know he’s still able to be embarrassed. His eyes looked everywhere but into yours. 

“I just waited until I saw a light turn on. It gave me some peace and I was able to walk back to the hotel…” John stepped forward until he was in front of you. One hand brushing the hair off your shoulder while the other tilt your head towards his. His lips lingered across your skin before landing a brief kiss on your lips. “I wanted to see you. I keep thinking about you.” John takes a step back and looks at you. Your breath was stuck in your throat because of his confusion. 

“You should’ve woken me up. I would’ve gone with you.” You mutter before moving to unpack the things he brought with him. “Wow John, did you happen to make your way upstairs and into my apartment too? How did you know I needed all of this stuff?” Before you laid eggs, orange juice, some bread, veggies, and cheese, and some pastries he picked up at a nearby bakery.

“Ah no. I just figured I’d cook you brunch. I didn’t want to come by too early if you were still sleeping so I assumed around lunch worked best.” John crouched down, Kirby was tangled between his legs and rubbing hard against them. “And I know you would’ve come with me. There’s nothing that I want more than for that to happen.” John spoke softly as he continued petting the kitten at his feet. 

You both started on brunch, John whisked away at the eggs while you chopped up the vegetables for the omelettes. He stole small kisses every now and then but let his eyes wander throughout the task. 

“When are you heading back home? Do you live far from here?” You asked while you ate. John’s brown eyes continued to meet yours, making you blush. A chuckle escaped his lips before responding. 

“Not too far, I’ll be heading back after I’m done with my current job.” His right hand gripped the coffee mug, almost enough to shatter it. 

“I’m guessing you’re not a big fan of your job, huh?” You try to ease up the conversation, hoping to make him more comfortable. John leans back in the barstool before answering. 

“It’s not your typically desk job, I can tell you that much. If I explain anymore I’ll probably have to kill you.” John gives you a chuckle before drinking the rest of the coffee in one go. “I’m just kidding.” His eyes go black for a second before picking up your hands in his. 

“I’m in town for a couple more days. Are you doing anything tomorrow?” The thought of being able to see John outside of work makes you excited. Already, spending the afternoon was more than you thought you’d get. 

“I’ve got class in the morning, I’ll be free later in the day.” He brings your hand up to his lips, kissing your knuckles before your lips. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night then, it’s a date.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i tend to update first on my tumblr 
> 
> keanuwwu and jhhnvick on tumblr xx
> 
> please leave comments down below! i love feedback


End file.
